ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome to the Secret Base
is the 1st episode of the series, Ultraman Geed. This episode aired on July 8th, 2017.http://m-78.jp/geed/story/#story251 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Welcome to the Secret Base" Synopsis A battle against the wicked Ultraman Belial almost results in the destruction of Earth. Years later, giant monsters begin to attack Japan, and the only salvation might be the heir of the greatest threat the universe has ever faced... Plot The scene opens up with a monologue of an event known as the "Crisis Impact." Having come back to life after previous events, the evil Ultraman Belial has returned to cause havoc and destruction across an unnamed universe in his wake, taking out any Ultra that opposes him. To combat the evil ultra, Ultraman Hikari created the "Ultra Capsules," small devices that contain the power of several Ultras. Despite their immense power though, in the midst of one of Belial's attacks, the evil Ultra defeated Ultraman Zero in battle and detonated a super-dimensional eradication bomb, consuming that entire universe into a black hole, leaving the Ultramen to watch on in horror at Belial's atrocities. Six years later on another Earth, it is revealed that the Crisis Impact had also been documented there as well. We are then introduced to Riku Asakura, a 16-year old boy who works at a store alongside his manager: Haruwo. One day, they are visited by Haruwo’s sister and niece who have come to shop for food, only to learn that the ice cream in stock has melted despite that their freezer is still working. Later, Riku returns home and is greeted by his friend, Pega, an Alien Pegassa boy who has been leaving in secrecy with him. Together, the two of them bond by watching their favorite Toku show "Donshine," and talking about Ultraman's legacy, whom Pega disregards as them being myth. Suddenly one day, their home and Haruwo's shop comes under attack when a monster covered in red spikes attacks japan, destroying said house and shop in its rampage! The monster continues its rampage well into the afternoon before disappearing, but fortunately, Riku, Pega, and Haruwo survive the ordeal. Haruwo is left to take care of himself, but Riku and and Pega are left to live on their own when Riku's friends turn down his residence. Despite being homeless, Riku remains headstrong, persisting that he and Pega that they "think Geed." (SittinG around DOing nothing won't get us anywhere.) Deciding to camp out for the night by an Observatory, Riku and Pega listen to a radio to find out that the monster from before is headed for Kadono (where Haruwo's sister and niece are residing at) to their concerns. Suddenly, both of them are confronted by a floating metal orb that identifies Riku as its master. The orb then summons a cylindrical shaft to appear before both of them, asking for them to enter it. Inside, the orb introduces itself as a part of REM, an artificial intelligence that resides 500 meters deep within the Observatory that has been searching for its master for a while now. Arriving at their destination, REM reveals its true self and presents Riku with several devices, some of which are Ultra Capsules, but one in which is known as a "Riser." REM tells Riku that with the presented devices, he will obtain his "original form," confirming that Riku not only is not of his earth, but that he is endowed with Ultraman DNA! Realizing that he has the power to stop the monster from before, Riku asks REM to show teach him how to achieve his "original form..." Elsewhere unknown to the duo, a mysterious man in black is seen with two capsules in his possession, one of Red King and another of Gomora. Using a Riser of his own, the man summons the monster from before, known as "Skull Gomora" to attack to Hoshiyama. Meanwhile back at REM's location, Riku and Pega learn of the monster's reappearance. Realizing that Haruwo and his family are down there, Riku immediately goes to stop the monster, and with REM's assistance, he transforms into an Ultra known as Ultraman Geed! At first, Geed is quickly beaten down by Skull Gomora due to Riku's inexperience in his transformed state, but Geed manages to pull himself together in time to drag his battle with Skull Gomora to a nearby lake, where the two of them battle more safely. Geed manages to do well at first, but Skull Gomora eventually overpowers him again due to Riku's inexperience. When his color timer begins to blink though, Riku's skills suddenly begin to come to him instead and after intercepting the monster from attacking the city again, the Ultra destroys Skull Gomora with his Wrecking Burst. The next day, Riku witnesses his battle with the Monster on a live-broadcast and is shocked to see what he looks like as Ultraman Geed. Meanwhile, Pega pegs REM for information on who and what Riku is. To which, REM reveals that Riku possesses "B Factor," an element that belonged to REM's original owner and Geed's father: Ultraman Belial! Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Riku's former house, "Nebula House" could be a possble reference to the house of the same name that appeared in the Ultraman X episode, "We Are Nebula!" *Skull Gomora's rampage features cinematography that parallels that of the film, Shin Godzilla. *Ultraman Geed and Skull Gomora's battle in a lake is an homage to Ultraman Leo's battle with Alien Magma and the Gillas Brothers in his show's debut 2-part episodes, "The Death of Seven! Tokyo Is Sinking!" and "The Great Sinking! Twilight of the Japanese Archipelago" . Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Geed Episodes Category:Episodes